


Dream On

by Okamihowl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Editing We Die Like Real Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamihowl/pseuds/Okamihowl
Summary: IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS ON AN APP, THIS IS STOLEN. I HAVE NOT GIVEN CONSENT FOR IT TO BE USED ANYWHERE OTHER THAN MY AO3, TUMBLR, TOYHOU.SE AND FLIGHT RISING ACCOUNTS.Nightmares are no fun. Nightmares about real things are even worse.-------Just realized I forgot a summary. Here it is~Once again, I'd like to apologize for a misleadingly-threatening 'Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings'. I've edited the warnings, as none apply,  and I was merely being too careful.





	Dream On

❦

_Lapis could hear… it behind her, closing in. She had to move faster, or else —No, she couldn’t think about that now. She rounded a corner, paused to breathe, and immediately regretted her decision. A pair of hands clamped onto her wrists, and she was consumed by light._

❦

The gem startled awake, hands clenched into fists. Quietly, she glanced around the room. Peridot was tucked at her side, and Pumpkin was resting at the foot of the bed. Lapis still twitched with nervousness, glancing from left to right. It was just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Still, the sickening heaviness of the nightmare settled onto her shoulders, holding her down. Something felt distinctly wrong and—

“You alright?” Lapis glanced over to her side, where Peridot was starting to wake up. She smiled weakly at the smaller gem and thought for a moment before answering.

“I— I was just thinking.” 

“About what?”

“About… stuff.” 

Peridot frowned, obviously unimpressed by the answer. 

“You’re never up this late unless there’s something wrong. C’mon, you can tell me!” Peridot scooted closer and leaned into the other gem’s side. Lapis sighed deeply and launched into her story.

“I just had a dream. I think I was being chased by Jasper, and it felt like she forced me to fuse, and-“ The rest was lost in sobs. Peridot gently stroked Lapis’ gem and spoke softly

“I’m here, and I won’t let Jasper, or anyone else, hurt you ever again”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a ton for reading this! This fic is a bit old, but I had fun writing it at the time. Feel free to leave a comment- I'll try my best to read and answer them all!


End file.
